


Intoxication

by whimsicott



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe friends?, Mentions of Lucifer/Sandalphon, Well one sided maybe, Written because Granblue is down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Sandalphon is certain that this is all they will ever be.Or, Sandalphon, who’s in love with Lucifer, became friends with benefits with a certain lookalike on the Grancypher.





	Intoxication

Sandalphon can’t remember how this begun.

No, that’s a lie. 

He can remember, blurry as it may be now. 

It involved several bottles of alcohol procured from the seaside stalls of Auguste, a cool summer evening and vague conversations he can’t remember. It involved being drunk enough to let Lucio kiss him —- drunk enough, really, to tug on Lucio’s sleeves and lead him to his bed.

After all, Lucio looks enough like Lucifer that when Sandalphon is drunk and tired, when he is feeling content with sand between his toes and the ocean breeze on his skin, it was enough for him to believe in what he wanted to. 

He had come with Lucifer’s name on his lips that evening, but that doesn’t seem to deter Lucio at the slightest.

While Sandalphon woke up the next day, grumpy and wanting to forget his vague but definitely present memories of the night before, Lucio had made no secret in him wanting more.

He had leaned in close when Sandalphon was preparing coffee, asking him if he’s interested in an encore performance of that night (because even in this Lucio has to speak in this annoying way). He had flashed knowing smiles as they passed each other on their way out on whatever quest the captain assigned them to. 

Little annoying gestures made with Lucifer’s face and Lucifer’s voice.

Sandalphon didn’t think that he’s the type to fall for that. After all, Lucio is Lucio, and the way he generally behaves with that face and that voice and that figure is more often than not absolutely insolent. 

But Sandalphon knows better now.

Sandalphon knows better that — even though he may be the supreme primarch, he had certain weaknesses. And many of those certain weaknesses involves Lucifer and how Lucifer is not here. 

So he had let himself fall into Lucio.

It’s not long before those lips, curved in the exact same way as Lucifer’s, became a familiar sensation against his.

He remembers how this begun, and he knows how this farce had continue to go on. 

This farce, that left him breathless as he finds himself pinned against the wall by Lucio, sharing messy kisses that tastes like the coffee he had just made just minutes ago for Lucio — of the usual, sugary order that Lucio had always ordered on Sandalphon’s little cafe abroad the Grancypher.

Absolutely disgusting. 

Nothing like how the coffee he had shared with Lucifer tasted like, reminding him that this man may look like Lucifer and sound like Lucifer, but at the base of it he is not and will never be Lucifer. 

Still, he kisses Lucio back anyway, his hands wrapped around Lucio’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” he mutters in between kisses. “This is the last time.”

Lucio smiles in return, a smile that Sandalphon can’t quite read — not when it comes from Lucio, not with their faces so close together and their breath mingled, sending a hot rush up his head.

But one thing for sure: they both know that this will not be the last.

As long as they’re here on the Grancypher, traveling with the captain, it’s likely that it’s far from the last.

They make their way to the bed in a tumble, limbs awkwardly knotted in each other’s. 

Well, Sandalphon stumbles. Lucio somehow manages to glide gracefully as he always does.

Yet another of his annoying traits. 

But that remains a half-roasted complaint in Sandalphon’s mind, one that’s interrupted as he falls on the bed back first, Lucio’s hands pressing right beside his ears.

“It’s a shame if this is the last,” Lucio says, his mysterious smile unfaltering. “I’ve come to enjoy these trysts of ours.”

“Shut up,” Sandalphon growls, a visceral reaction to hearing that in that voice, from those lips, with those blue eyes looking at him in all the ways he doesn’t understand. He responds in the only way he can understand - by taking hold of the red sash on Lucio’s garbs and pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

“Impatient,” Lucio whispers into the kiss.

“You’re not any better,” Sandalphon spits out in return.

“Am I not?” Lucio says.

Not the words that Lucifer would say. But it’s not like Sandalphon would be like this towards Lucifer either.

At least, in his fantasies on how it would’ve gone down with Lucifer had always been gentle. Whether it would have been or not is an idea he did not have the opportunity to test out. 

What he gets instead is Lucio, whose elegant fingers tears off Sandalphon’s tights yet again roughly, ripping them at the seams.

“You have to pay me back for these,” Sandalphon manages to mumble.

“I will.”

He will not.

But he makes good on almost everything else.

They fit, with how Lucio has never attempted to undress him any further than this. Has never undressed any further than he has to.

They don’t need to expose themselves to each other, not for the kind of relationship they share.

Or the real lack of it, in any case.

Their relationship, defined entirely by how good they make each other feel. By Lucio’s long fingers running up on Sandalphon’s cock, the slight graze of his perfect nails as he does so. 

By the excitement in Lucio’s eyes when he feels Sandalphon’s member half-hard in his hand.

“I like it when you like me,” he narrates.

“I don’t like you, though,” Sandalphon mumbles.

“Like what I do?”

That, Sandalphon doesn’t deny, letting out a grunt instead. 

“Like I like your coffee.”

“Don’t compare that to this!” Sandalphon snaps back. “Just move.”

Lucio complies, one hand stroking Sandalphon’s cock, on the other reaching out for the bottle of Irestill-made sunscreen for lube.

(It worked well enough the first time, even though Sandalphon thinks neither of them has plans to tell Heles or Seruel that they may have another viable business on their hand.)

Lucio is always generous with preparation, even if he may seem rushed everywhere else. Frustratingly so, because there’s nothing Sandalphon like more than to get straight to it. For their pace to be fucking even instead of what feels to be an unnecessary break.

He lets out a whine, and Lucio laughs.

“This is necessary,” Lucio says as if reading him. But it’s more likely that Lucio always know what to say, whenever he has to say it.

 _Foul_ , Sandalphon thinks.

Despite how thorough Lucio is, there is nothing gentle in the way his digits move inside Sandalphon, stretching him out with an excess of lube.

Of course, lube wasn’t exactly something Sandalphon thought about while he’s trapped in pandemonium. Not anything he thought about even, when he was sleeping in Lucifer’s core.

It’s Lucio who had remembered to fashion something from what they have on hand the first time, clicking his tongue when Sandalphon rushed him with grumbles and rough pulls of his silvery blond hair.

“You know I always make it worth it,” Lucio says, in time with his fingers leaving Sandalphon empty. 

He’s right, but he doesn’t have to say it, Sandalphon thinks, grunting in return.

The golden boy of the crew seems to excel in all he tries, and this is no exception. The first thrust is quick and rough, but perhaps due to the lubrication, Sandalphon himself feels very little pain. On the contrary, despite the small shock his body experiences, a sensation he can only describe as pleasure ripples through his nerves.

Not that the subsequent thrusts were any gentler. 

No, preparation is truly the only time Lucio is ever not quick and rough with Sandalphon’s body. And what comes after said preparation is the complete opposite. Lucio licks his lips, seemingly pleased at how Sandalphon shivers under his relentless movements, his own skin dyed slightly pink from the pleasure he derive from Sandalphon’s body.

It’s in moments like this Sandalphon lets himself go a little, his mind a blur as it’s mixed in with the high. He lets himself go, his mind filled with only images and fantasies of Lucifer as this mysterious man who looks so much like Lucifer fucks him.

Fucking him in a completely different way than the fantasies he’s letting himself drown in, Lucio out of focus in his red eyes.

When he comes, he lets Lucifer’s name slip past his lips. 

He can’t read Lucio’s face then. Can’t read Lucio’s lips for whose name might me constrain at the back of his throat.

But Sandalphon is certain that it is not his.

Sandalphon is certain, his come spilled on himself, and Lucio’s sputtered on the bedsheets between his thighs, that this is all they will ever be.


End file.
